wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Red Car Through the Years
The big red car had lots of changes over the years and these are the changes. Which was seen in Here Comes The Big Red Car, Big Red Car and Toot Toot are albums/videos about the big red car. Design 1 (1995-early 1997) The first design is kind of cartoonish. It is made of cardboard and can hold about a maximum of 12 people because there are no seats causing the wiggles having to stand up. The wheels are black with a red inside. The windshield is just a long black piece shaped to look like a windshield. There are fake seat belts in it. jeff is the driver Appears in: Big Red Car and Wake Up Jeff! Design 2 (late 1997-1998) The second model got a lot of changes. The car hold up to 4 people including the driver. It's a real car with real seat belts. The Wiggles sit in the seat that is the color of their skivvies. Murray sits in the red seat in the back, Jeff sits in the purple seat next to Murray. Greg sits in the driver's seat which is yellow, and Anthony sits in the blue seat next to Greg and in front of Murray. This way, Greg can actually drive during the filming and Jeff is able to sleep without crashing the Big Red Car. There is no logo on the front but there is on the sides. It says "BIG RED CAR" on the front. There is a quadrilateral border on the wheels with one corner being yellow, another corner being blue, another red and another purple. The windshield is just a big piece of glass and there are now real functioning headlamps. Also, there's a yellow bumper on the front, which is to represent a smiley face. Overall, this design of the Big Red Car and even it's chugging engine sound resembles a Meyers Manx, apart from being partly cartoonised. Appears in:The Wiggles Movie (video release) it even made an appearance on a Let's Wiggle! episode in Jeff The Mechanic. Design 3 (1998-2000) The big red car is given a big overhaul. Now The Wiggles Logo is back on the front,along with the words big red car on it. The shape of the car is different. Murray and Jeff's seats are lifted a little and the width is squeezed. The windshield is red and has no glass in it. This was first seen in Wigglemania Live in Concert around 1998. Also it's first Concert appearance. The Big Red Car from this point onwards generally resembles a classic VW Beetle convertible without a front bumper and with/without a rear bumper. Again like the previous versions, it has cartoon emphasis. This is The Wiggles most Famous & favourite Design. Also the biggest. Appearances - Let's Wiggle!, The Wiggles World, Toot Toot!, The Wiggly Big Show, Hey, Hey, It's Saturday, The Wiggles (TV Series 2), The Wiggles Movie (Prologue), Wiggly Animation (Cartoon Form) Design 4 (2000-2002) Not much changes to the car. Just the font of the words and the size of the logo has changed. Appears in: It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World, Yule Be Wiggling, Yule Be Wiggling Christmas Show. It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! Live in Concert. Wiggly Safari design This design looks like the one from The Wiggles Movie, but the windshield has been removed and The Wiggles logo is painted on the hood. It was also seen at Dreamworld as Captain Feathersword pushing it along the Road. Appears in Big Brother, The Crocdile Hunter Diaries. Design 5 (2002-2005) This design looks just like designs 3 and 4. But the only difference is that the windshield is thinner. Appears in: Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!, Wiggle Bay (bloopers), Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series), Cold Spaghetti Western, Live Hot Potatoes!, and The Wiggles Show, Wiggledancing! Live in the USA, Wiggly Party: Live in Concert, The Wiggly Safari Show, Neighbours. Design 6 (2006-2010) The windshield is now yellow. Appears in Here Comes the Big Red Car (video), It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (video), Splish Splash Big Red Boat (video), Racing to the Rainbow (video), Let's Eat (video), Wiggledancing! Live in Concert, Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 1), You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (video), Santa's Rockin'! Live In Concert. Design 7 (2011-present) The windshield is red and has a glass windshield. In 2013, the steering wheel was transferred to the left, as used in countries such as the USA and Canada, and seen in this picture. The car is also, ironically, the smallest. Appears in Big Birthday Show, The Wiggles' Australia Day Concert, Beep Beep Buckle Up (Album Cover), Surfer Jeff (video), Celebration! (video), Australia Day Concerts in Hyde Park, Taking Off! (Opening Skit) Taking Off Design This unknown & barely used Design looks just like Design 6 except the front is more upright, it has the thin Black Big Red Car text on the front just like Design 4, the Seats are a bit thinner & the back Seats are taller, the Wheels sticks out a bit more, one of the Colours (Colors) of the Wheel is Brown or Dark Green instead of Purple. This Design is a bit smaller then it's look a like. It has the same Reddish Colour like Design 5. ONLY! used in Taking Off! (video) Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Character Evolutions Category:Evolutions Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002